


Sweet dreams, my Queen

by LanaSQJen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma bringing her to bed, F/F, Fluff, Regina working too hard, and falling asleep on the couch, and leaving her cute notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaSQJen/pseuds/LanaSQJen
Summary: Regina works very hard, and one night she falls asleep on the couch in her study. Emma drops by and finds her asleep, so she tucks her in bed. She doesn't mention it, but she soon finds out it is a habit of the brunette to fall asleep while working too late. Emma keeps tucking her in bed, and she leaves these cute anonymous notes. Regina secretly likes being put in bed and receiving these sweet notes. But one day she decides to stay awake so she finally finds out who, apparently, thinks so fond of her. She is very surprised when she founds out it is that idiot blonde she is so madly in love with.....





	Sweet dreams, my Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,  
> This is my second fanfic!  
> Set in season 3-4, Hook and Robin don't exist  
> And Elsa didn't come to Storybrooke (yet)  
> I hope you all like it! Let me know what you think.  
> All mistakes are mine! Enjoy! :)  
> (I do not own any characters or Once Upon A Time.)

It was already late, but Regina was still working in her study. She brought Henry to bed about two hours ago. There still was a whole stack of papers waiting for her to read. The people of Storybrooke were coming up with these horrible ideas. Like painting the mailboxes, what's the use of that? Or organising a monthly party to get to know eachother better, and to bond with one another, that was of course one of Snow's ideas. She sighed and continued to look at all the worthless request. About an hour ago she moved to the couch in her study. It was a lot more comfortable then the chair at her desk. 'That stupid sheriff is lucky she doesn't need to do any of this. Not that she would hand it in on time anyway.' Regina tought while continuing her work.

 Emma drove in her bug down Mifflin street. It was already quite late, but she forgot to hand her work to Regina. Again. Regina was probably gonna bemad at her for being late with her work again. Not that Emma really minded. She thought Regina got even hotter when she was mad. She liked getting under her skin, and teasing her. She liked their little fights. But a part of her wished they would get along better. Of course they got along well, they were best friends now. And their little fights weren't real fights, they were just teasing eachother. But she wished she could hold Regina, kiss her, bring her presents, make her happy, love her. She already did love her, but nobody knew, and she couldn't let it show. She sighed. She hadn't even noticed she was already standing at Regina's porch, she was so lost in thoughts. Regina gave Emma a spare key a few months ago. ''Just in case'' she had said. Emma opened the door and wanted to call for Regina, but decided against it. She knew Henry was already asleep and she didn't want to wake him and give Regina another reason to be mad at her. She walked into the living room, but found it empty. She searched the house, but Regina was nowhere to be found. She knew she was still awake, because the lights were on. She finally walked to the study. There she found Regina fast asleep on the couch, papers on her lap, and glasses on her nose. Emma smiled, Regina looked so cute and peaceful sleeping. She bend down next to her, took off her glasses, and placed the papers on her desk. She carefully picked up the queen, bridal style, and walked out of the study. She walked up the stairs and into Regina's bedroom. She layed Regina down on her bed. She hesitated, she couldn't let Regina sleep in her clothes, but she also didn't want to cross a line. She decided to change her clothes with her magic. She changed Regina into one of her silk pyjamas and put her under the covers. She wanted to leave, but realised that the sleeping brunette will be very confused when she wakes up in her bed and in her pyjamas. So she decides to leave her a note. She places the note on her nightstand, looks at Regina one more time, and leaves the mansion.

* * *

When Regina wakes up, she suddenly is in her bed. In her pyjamas! How the hell did she get here? Then she sees the note on her nightstand, she takes it and reads: 'Goodmorning my queen! Please don't work so hard, you deserve some rest. I found you asleep on the couch last night so I put you in bed. ( Don't worry, I magiced your pyjamas on) Allow yourself some rest! Have a lovely day gorgeous. ~ X.' There was no name underneath. She smiled, did somebody really think of her in that way? Smiling she walked downstairs, where Henry was already eating breakfast. 'Goodmorning my little prince!' Regina said cheerfully. 'Goodmorning mom.' Henry said back, wondering why his mom had such a big smile on her face, but not mentioning it, he was just glad she was happy. 'I gotta go mom, bye!' Henry said when he finished his breakfast. 'Goodbye honey! Have fun at school!' she answered back. After the mayor finished her breakfast, she went to her office, the smile still on her face. The smile dissapeared when she saw a new stack of papers on her desk. 'Great, it'll be a late night again.' she thought while she began working. At 6 pm she went home, making dinner for her and Henry. Henry told about his day at school and they finished dinner. After dinner Henry got upstairs to finish his homework, and Regina locked herself in her study, to try and finish her paperwork. It was getting rather late again and Regina got up to make sure Henry went to bed. When she got back, with a glass of her apple cider, she sat on the couch again. She tought about the note, and about who could be the writer of it.

Emma was standing on the mayor's porch again. Not really sure what she was doing here, sure, she needed to bring her some paperwork, but she really wanted to make sure the brunette hadn't worked too hard again. Not that she would ever tell anybody. She walked inside and this time, she went straight to the study. There she found Regina, again, asleep on the couch, with papers on the table and her glasses on. She took Regina's glasses off again, and stacked the paperwork on her desk. She walked back to Regina and picked her up, making sure she wouldn't wake up. Of course she could have just 'poofed' them upstairs, but Emma enjoyed picking the brunette up and carrying her, she loved feeling the mayors sleeping body in her arms. She brought her to her bedroom, magically changed her clothes and put her under the covers again. She also wrote another note. She doubted putting her name under it, but eventually, she didn't. Not being sure how Regina feels about her, because, surely Regina couldn't feel the same, right? She left the note and gave Regina a soft kiss on her forehead, careful not to wake her. She walked out, and drove home.

* * *

 Regina woke up in her bed and pyjamas again. She immediatly checked her nightstand for a note. And again, there was one. 'Goodmorning beautiful, I hope you slept well. But what did I tell you about working so hard? Why would you lock such beauty inside? The world needs more people like you; sweet, loving, hard-working and not to forget drop dead gorgeous. Have an amazing day, my queen! ~X' Regina's smile was even bigger than yesterday's. She really liked receiving those sweet notes. She wondered who it could be, and she really wanted to know who thought so highly of her. Not that she would be interested. I mean, she doesn't even have her heart, it was stolen by a certain blonde. She went downstairs again, seeing Henry making pancakes. ''Goodmorning mom! Do you want some pancakes too?'' Henry asked, already guessing the answer would be no. 'Goodmorning Henry. Yes, I would like some pancakes, dear.'' Regina answered, to Henry's surprise. He finished the pancakes and put them on the table. ''Okay mom, what is going on?'' Henry asked, being very curious as to why his mother was so happy and suddenly ate pancakes. ''Why should there be anything wrong?'' ''Well for starters, you are eating pancakes, and you have this huge smile on your face.'' Henry said while looking at his mother curiously. ''Can't I just eat pancakes? And I do not!'' ''Yeah, mom, you do.'' Regina felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. ''Anyway, I'm gonna be late for school. See ya later mom! Love you.' Henry said while taking his backpack. 'Alright honey, see you tonight. And I love you too!' Regina answered. She finished her breakfast and went to her office. Again, there was this huge stack of papers on her desk, but Regina didn't care. It meant she had to work late again, but she didn't care. She actually hoped she would fall asleep and her secret admirer would put her to bed and leave a note again. She went to work and before she knew it, it was 6 pm again. She went home, made dinner for her and Henry, and they ate together. Henry tried to ask her more about why she was suddenly smiling so much, and why they were eating pizza for dinner, but she just said she wanted to spoil her little prince for once. He left it at that. They finished dinner and Henry cleared the table, while Regina went back to her study. She immediatly sat on the couch and started doing her paperwork again. Henry had already come in and told her he was going to bed. She kissed him goodnight and continued working.

Emma sat on her couch, she was watching TV. She had finished all her paperwork, for once, but she wondered if Regina had too. She wondered if she maybe had fallen asleep on the couch again. That was enough for her to get up and find out. She got in her 'metal coffin on wheels' like Regina calls it and drove to the mayors' house. She got out of her bug, walked to the front door and walked inside. She walked to the study. Immediatly a smile formed on her face when she saw the brunette beauty asleep on the couch again. She did the same as she did the nights before. She put her papers on her desk, took off her glasses, and carefully picked her up. ''You really need to stop working so hard Gina, you need your rest.'' she whispered as she walked up the stairs. She put her on bed again, magiced her pyjamas on and put her under the covers. She left a note again. On her way home she wondered if she would get to do this every night. She loved putting Regina in bed and leaving her notes. She went inside and went to bed herself, dreaming of that beautiful brunette.  

* * *

A few weeks later, Regina woke up in bed with a note on her nightstand again. 'Goodmorning my majesty, your beautiful face lights up the world, you should come outside more often. It would be good for everyone. But it wouldn't be good if the mayor was exhausted because she works too late. You deserve your rest, so get some, the paperwork can wait. May your day be as beautiful as you! ~X' She was smiling again. This had happened every night for the past few weeks, and every morning there was a note. She walked downstairs and had breakfast with Henry again. ''Mom, can you pleeeease tell me? I wanna know what makes you so happy!'' Henry said, he had been asking for weeks now and his mother never gave in. ''I will, Henry, but not now, you'll be late for school.'' ''You're right, but you are gonna tell me! I love you mom, bye!'' he said running outside. ''I love you too Henry, see you later!'' she practically yelled. She went to work again, same routine as usual. Only this time, she went to Granny's for lunch, still smiling, she couldn't stop anymore it seemed. She saw Emma and Snow sitting at a booth. ''Mind if I join you?'' she asked. ''Not at all. Come, sit.'' Mary Margaret said. Regina sat down. ''Wow, what has you smiling like that?'' ''What? Nothing dear.'' Regina said looking at her hands. ''Come on Regina, you know I can see when you are lying.'' Emma interfered, feeling a little jealous to not being the cause of her, her?, queen smiling. ''It's nothing, it's stupid.' the mayor answered. ''It is not if it makes you smile like that, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. Just tell us.'' Mary Margaret said happily. ''Okay fine,'' Regina huffed. ''I'm receiving these sweet notes, but I don't know who they're from'' Regina said. Emma was looking at her hands, blushing. ''Aww, that's so sweet!'' Mary Margaret said cheerfully. ''Yes it is, I love getting them, I wish I knew who they're from.'' Regina said. ''I'm sure you'll find out.'' Emma said locking eyes with her, smirking. Regina stared into her beautiful sea green eyes, and then quickly realised what she was doing. She coughed and excused herself, she needed to go back to the office anyway. ''Thank you for letting me sit with you. I will see you around.'' she said while standing up. ''No problem, Regina.'' Snow said smiling. ''Yeah, see ya.'' Emma said. Regina walked back to her office, getting back to doing the paperwork. At 6 pm, she went home and Henry and her had dinner again. ''So mom, what is going on?'' Henry asked while taking a bite of his lasagna. '' You know how I work late at evenings?'' Regina started. Henry nodded. ''Okay, so this one time I fell asleep on the couch in the study. I woke up in my bed, with my pyjamas on, and with a note on my nightstand. It has happened every night since. And I always get this sweet note.'' she finished. ''Do you know who it is?'' Henry asked. ''Sadly, no. But I would like to know.'' Regina said a bit sad. ''Well, have you tried finding out?'' ''I have tried, but I have no idea how to.'' Regina said with a sigh. ''What do we know about him or her?'' ''Well, he or she has magic.'' ''See? That numbers out a lot of people. There are not many people here in Storybrook with magic.'' ''You're right. Thank you Henry.'' Regina said, feeling stupid for not thinking about that herself. ''You're welcome mom, I'm glad you're happy.'' They finished dinner in silence. Henry left after dinner, he was staying the night with his grandparents. 'Henry is right.' Regina thought while in her study again. 'There aren't a lot of people in Storybrooke with magic, infact, there were four: Regina herself, Rumple, Emma, and the fairies. The fairies wouldn't do this. Why would they? Rumple was a big no too. He was happy with Belle now. Which leaves.... Emma. No, that couldn't be! Emma didn't think of her like that. She couldn't. Well, she was about to find out. Tonight, she was going to make sure she didn't fall asleep.'

* * *

Emma was on her way to Mifflin Street 108 again. It had become a habbit for her. She loved hearing Regina say she liked her notes. She had told her today in Granny's, and from what she knew, Regina had no idea it was her. She got out of her car and walked inside. She walked into the study and found the queen fast asleep again. She bend down in front of her and took the papers of her lap and placed them on her desk. She then bend down again and gently stroked her cheek and took off her glasses. She wanted to pick Regina up, but then Regina put her arms around her neck and pulled her down on top of her. ''Shit'' Emma said softly. That's when she heard Regina giggle. She looked at her, and saw that her eyes were open. She tried to get of Regina, but she was stronger than she expected. ''What? Suddenly don't like me anymore?'' Regina said teasingly. ''I... no, I just... I have...'' she hoped Regina didn't already know it was her. Which was probably impossible. ''Lost your words dear? Or are you just better at writing them down?'' Regina said. Emma's eyes grew big. ''You knew?'' Emma asked surprised, her cheeks turning bright red. ''Not until before tonight.'' ''Shit'' Emma cursed. ''No need to swear, dear. You know, I was actually hoping it was you.'' the mayor said looking into Emma's eyes. ''You...You were?'' Emma couldn't believe it. ''Use your superpower, see if I'm lying.'' Emma only had to look into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes and she knew. The stayed there for a few minutes, on top of one another, in eachothers arms, staring into eachothers eyes. ''Why did you never tell me it was you? Or that you liked me?'' Regina asked, breaking the silence. ''I was afraid, afraid you wouldn't feel the same. Because why would someone as perfect as you, like a lost girl? A girl who never mattered, who never was enough. And who never will be enough?'' ''Emma, no! You aren't a lost girl. You are perfect the way you are. And you do matter, a lot infact. For me, you'll always be enough. After all, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. You are so sweet and kind, look at what you did for me the past few weeks. And I'm evil, was evil, I don't deserve someone like you after what I did.'' ''Regina, you are literally a queen, okay, you might have done some bad things, but you changed. And I did bad things too. But I also did good things. And loving you, Regina Mills, is the best thing I have ever done.'' Emma said, with tears in her eyes, and she saw that Regina was crying. ''Y- you love me?'' Regina asked, she couldn't believe Emma loved her. Emma liked her, ok, but she loved her? How could that even be possible? ''Yes, Regina Mills, I love you.'' Emma said staring deep into the brunettes eyes. It was silent for a moment, and Emma thought it had been a mistake telling her, she thought Regina didn't feel the same way. That was until she felt soft, full lips on her own. She immediately relaxed and kissed her back. She put all her feelings in that kiss, and she felt Regina put as much passion and love into the kiss as she did. Then Emma slid her tongue along Regina's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Regina immediately granted and deepened the kiss. They kisseed until air became a problem. ''I love you too, Emma Swan'' Regina said, when she caught her breath again, and she pecked Emma's soft, rosy lips again. ''Thank you for everything, for putting me into bed, for the notes. For being so kind to me.'' ''It was my pleasure, I kinda liked putting you into bed. These notes were the only way I could tell you how I feel. And you look so peaceful and cute when you sleep!'' Emma said with a smirk. ''I do not!'' Regina protested, but Emma shut her up with a kiss. ''It's already late, do you want me to tuck you into bed?'' Emma asked while getting off of Regina, and already picking her up. ''Only if you stay with me.'' ''I would love to, my queen.'' she pecked her nose and they went upstairs. Feeling like they finally found home and happily falling asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Kudos or a comment would be highly appreciated! ;)


End file.
